1. Field of the Invention
A liquid valve body for attachment with the neck of a liquid container has liquid dispensed by inverting the container and pressing on an implement that in turn presses on an elastic closure cap having a valve seal that is lifted off of its seat on a stopper to pass liquid therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
The dispensing of fluids by application of pressure against the coating or writing implement is common in the art. G. Schwartzman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,997, issued Sep. 10, 1968 and P. Sotir, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,631, issued Feb. 8, 1972, are examples of pressure applied to an implement to press the implement inwardly to lift a valve off of its seat to open a passage for the flow of fluid to the implement. B. Cholet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,750, issued Aug. 22, 1961, and W. Baltzer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,088, issued Sep. 20, 1971, are examples of integral discharge implement holders and resilient or elastic force applying means. Jarrett et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,752, issued Jun. 22, 1954, and G. Schwartzman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,468, issued May 9, 1972, are examples of cap or dome-shaped resilient means for pressure application in fluid dispensing devices.
The invention is to an instrument for the application of a fluid for writing or coating by dispensing fluid from a container. The instrument consists of three major components: a stopper, a resilient closure cap and a nib or other coating implement. The resilient closure cap is one integral piece that can essentially be considered to include a pocket for holding a nib or other implement, a diaphragm and an elastic dome that acts as a spring, and a valve neck with a sealing rib that engages with a valve seat on the stopper to form a fluid flow control.
The resilient closure cap is attached to, or inserted into an annular recess in, the stopper so that a force is created on the dome area of the resilient closure cap pressing the sealing rib against the stopper valve seat precluding fluid flow through the instrument or pressing the sealing rib away from the valve seat. Fluid is dispensed by pressing against the nib or other implement that in turn presses against the valve neck and lifts the sealing rib off of the valve seat to provide a flow path between the fluid container and the nib.